Energy Layer - Geist Fafnir
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-122 Starter Geist Fafnir 8' Absorb on September 22nd, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Geist Fafnir, like its predecessor Drain Fafnir, is a Stamina Type Energy Layer that features a triangular perimeter and three side profile dragon heads with an "F" along each, meant to represent this Layer's namesake; Fafnir the Nordic Dragon of Greed. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Geist Fafnir features metal in its design; in this case, interspersed between the dragon heads. The inclusion of metal makes this Layer heavier than most God Layers. Geist Fafnir also features gimmicks: The first is that this Layer is meant to spin Left, opposite to most other Beyblades. The second is that the "F"s are made of rubber, akin to both its predecessor and the L-Drago II Clear Wheel from Metal Fight Beyblade. The inclusion of rubber aids in this Layer's ability to equalize spin with a Right-Spin opponent. The third is that the Layer features an automatic mode change gimmick, akin to Variares from Metal Fight Beyblade. While the triangular shape and rough perimeter of Geist Fafnir may imply recoil, the Left-Spin nature of this Layer reduces recoil against a Right-Spin opponent. When spinning slower than a Right-Spin opponent, the rubber "F"s of Geist Fafnir allows for Spin-Equalization, where the Layers of two opposite spinning Beyblades work akin to gears and equally distribute their spin, by acting as a cushion against impact, increasing friction between Layers, acting as a "hook" for the other Beyblade to catch into and propel Geist Fafnir faster and reducing recoil to increase the rate of contact. Due to the greater exposed surface area of the rubber, the effect is more prominent than in Drain Fafnir, though the greater weight makes the effect far less pronounced against lightweight opponents. When against a Left-Spin opponent, Geist Fafnir cannot equalize spin and the rubber will instead act as brakes. If the opponent has less Burst Resistance than Geist Fafnir, then the friction can potentially Burst the opponent. However, if the opponent has greater Burst Resistance than Geist Fafnir, the friction of the rubber can cause a Geist Fafnir Combination to self-Burst or severely lose Stamina. At low spin speeds, the rubber blades will extend outwards, creating a perimeter akin to a reversed Winning Valkyrie, meant to improve Spin-Equalization potential at low spin speeds by exposing more rubber. At high spin speeds, Geist Fafnir's rubber blades will retract inwards, creating a rounder perimeter akin to its predecessor, Drain Fafnir, meant to prevent Spin-Equalization against a slower Right-Spin opponent by exposing less rubber. However, the large amount of rubber in Geist Fafnir's design makes the gimmick ineffective. Use in Spin-Equalization Combinations Geist Fafnir can be put to use in the Spin-Equalization/Stamina Combination Geist Fafnir 0/2/4/5/7/10 Proof/Cross/Glaive Atomic/Bearing/Destroy/Destroy'. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7/10 will bolster Knock-Out Defense and the weight distribution of the Discs increases Stamina. Atomic/Bearing/Destroy/Destroy' will supply the Precession needed to Out-Spin the opponent while the Left-Spin nature of Geist Fafnir will reduce recoil against a Right-Spin opponent. When using Destroy' specifically, the increased Burst Resistance of the tip's thick spring can be useful as it will allow Geist Fafnir to handle impacts that would otherwise Burst it in battle, especially when against Left-Spin Attack Combinations. Overall While Takara Tomy's Geist Fafnir is a versatile Layer with high potential in Spin-Equalization Combinations, its aggressive shape creates a Burst and Knock-Out risk even when against Right-Spin opponents and its weight distribution creates poor spin times. Furthermore, Geist Fafnir is outclassed in all aspects by Hell Salamander. As such, Takara Tomy's Geist Fafnir is not a must have, but its performance makes it a welcome addition to any blader’s collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-122 Geist Fafnir 8' Absorb * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 07: Geist Fafnir Ratchet Gyro * B-00 Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb (Saint Dragon Ver.) Gallery Takara Tomy LayerGeistFafnir.png|Geist Fafnir (Official Image) Geist Fafnir (Saint Dragon Ver).png|Geist Fafnir (Saint Dragon Ver.) Geist Fafnir (B-146 07 Ver).png|Geist Fafnir Ratchet Gyro (B-146 07) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy